Eternal Love
by Tenshi No Tsume
Summary: About 2 young people falling in love and end up dieing for their love


Rae, a 15 year old girl, with long flowing brown hair has finally met her destiny. One day her parents told her that she is moving to an island. "What? Why?" Rae yelled at her parent furiously. "You see, Rae, your father has been promoted to a big company." Rae was furious now. She has never been so mad in her life. "WHAT ABOUT HOW I FEEL!" Rae runs outside the door, crying. As she runs, she bumps into a guy that is a little older than her, with short blond sort of silky hair. "Excuse me" Rae said to him, than she starts running again. He looks at her, "I wonder what's wrong?" the guy says to himself. Rae sits on the grass staring out into the ocean sighing. "Why is my life so bad?" she says as she lays down falling asleep.

When she woke up, it was dark outside. "Figures my parents wouldn't go looking for me." Rae walks back to her house and went up to her room. She stares out the window thinking of what to do. "What should I do?' She sighs as she starts singing a song her friend taught her. While Rae was singing she started crying and went to sleep crying. That morning Rae wakes up to her parents packing. "Mom, Dad what are you doing?" Rae practically screamed her head off. "We are leaving for the airport today," They both said as Rae stands there shocked. "Why do we have to go today?" Her parents just shook their heads and went to continued packing as Rae went to her room.

Rae calls each of her friend to say goodbye, she starts packing her things as she thinks of her new life. Rae went downstairs and saw her parents waiting at the door. "Are you ready?" her parents said. "Yeah…." She says quietly and sadly. She walks out the door looking at her home one last time. "Goodbye…." Rae sits in the care staring outside the window sighing.

The car drove up to the airport while Rae looks around. "FLIGHT 70 IS BOARDING!" "My Plane is next…" Rae said as she sat down the waiting room drinking her Pepsi. "FLIGHT 77 IS BOARDING!" Rae meets u p with her parents and walks into the plane. "Seat 54… right here" She sits down with her parents. Rae looks around and saw the guy that she bumped into. He was on the same plane as her which surprised her. No matter she still looks outside the window of the plane. "I wonder how life would be like at the island." She says to herself. "Will Rae like the new place?" She overhears her parents talking. "I'm sure she will." Her dad said. "That's what you think," she said. Soon night fell and she soon swept away into a deep sleep. When the airplane arrives, Rae awoke and saw people leaving the plane. "Come on Rae," her parents called her. They walked in silence all the way to the car renting place. Rae stared out the window on the way to their new house.

When they arrived there were already builders and movers there to help with the stuff. Rae walked into her house which looked like a mansion. She walked into the backyard and couldn't believe what she saw. Hey backyard was a beach filled with palm trees. "Wow, this is amazing!" She squealed. There has never been a sight that was so beautiful, she walks out into the beach and sits down. "This ocean is so beautiful, I wish life could stay like this forever, to bad it can't," Still wondering what to do, she stares out into the ocean for a very long time. "Well might as well live my life no matter where I am," Rae walks back to her new home. When she walked in her house, she saw that her parents are gone; she goes up to her room and unpacks. Meanwhile, the boy she met the other day was also unpacking in his new house hear her. After she unpacked, she goes back to the beach. There she walks along the trees and sees the guy from the other day.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" She said to herself blushing as red as a cherry. The young man saw her blushing among the trees. "It's that girl from the other day," he said to himself hoping she doesn't hear him. Rae hides deeper in the trees as he walks over. "Hey There" he says at her making her blush ever more. "Hi….," Rae said softly. "Names Hikaru, what's yours?" Hikaru says happily. "My names Rae," she said still a little red. "Rae, that's a cute name, nice to meet you," he smiles making her burn up. "It's nice to meet you as well," she said a little more lively. "Um…you see…uh... well…I know we just met but you seem like a nice girl, will you be my girlfriend?" Hikaru says blushing crazily. Rae stood there shocked at what he said, never in her life has she been asked out. "Yes, I would be happy to," Rae said with a smile on her face. "That's great, I'm happy you said that, to tell you the truth, this is my first tine having a girlfriend," "Well this is the first time I had a boyfriend," she said kind of embarrassed. "Looks like we have some things in common," Hikaru said as he laughs. "Yeah" Rae laughs too. "Hey lets meet here everyday after school, what do you think?" Rae asked Hikaru.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," He smiles. "Well, I got to get going, bye Rae," he kissed her on the cheek. Rae burns up with embarrassment. She smiles and walks back to her home. Everyday after school they meet and their love builds up. But one day after two years have passed, something terrible happened. Hikaru's parents and Rae's parents finds out that they have been dating. "We won't accept this Rae; those guys were the ones that we lost our first job to." Rae's parents said furiously. "Hikaru, this girl is bad news, her parents lowlife creeps." They both don't see each other for two weeks than their destiny came. "Let's die together, so that we will always be together forever no matter what," Hikaru says. "I Love You" Rae says to him as she hugs him tight. That was all Hikaru needed to hear to know that she will come with him. Than as Rae and Hikaru about to fall into the ocean, their parents came. "RAE! STOP!" Her parents screamed out frantically. "HIKARU! NO!" Hikaru's parents screamed out too. Both Rae and Hikaru says "Goodbye" They fell into the ocean where they met and now they are together forever nothing can break them apart.


End file.
